thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes vs. Villains
Heroes vs. Villains is the 1st episode of Total Drama: All-Stars. Plot Chris welcomes the all star cast to the newly decontaminated island and he divides everyone into teams and they went diving for keys that would unlock the door to the McLean Spa Hotel. Summary Act 1 The All Stars are now on the beach and Chris said hi to everybody. Heather commit that she is not a friend. Lindsay told Heather that she missed her "Honey-Bunny" (Alejandro). But Heather commits that Alejandro didn’t return. Courtney told Chris that he’s gonna pay for her dry cleaning. But Chris denies it and got new contracts. In the Confessional, Courtney commits that Chris is still the same and so is the island. She also comments what was she thinking. Chris commits that there was some big changes for this season. The island is now 100% toxic waste free. But Sam commits that he came back to take a dip in toxic waste so he can be a mutant just like his girl Dakota. But Chris commits that it’s all gonna be no pain no game for Sam and Chris commits that he updated the comionnation. The losers still have to sleep in a cabin and the winners will get to stay in the all new eco-friendly McLean Spa Hotel. In the all star status. Chris is gonna divide everyone into teams based on their past performances: Heroes Vs. Villains. In the Confessional, Heather commits that obviously that she’ll be on the Villains Team and she’ll be running it by lunch. Meanwhile, Gwen commits about the Heroes vs Villains thing and she comments that Duncan won’t be on the same team with her unless Chris considers Duncan a hero. Chris told Heather, Duncan, Lightning, Jo, Scott and Gwen that their team is the Villainous Vultures. Lightning said. "Sha-Team." Gwen asked why is she on the Villains Team. Courtney commit that Gwen stole Duncan from her and became the New Heather. But Gwen commits that she has done so many good things. She also said that she’s not a villain, she’s a nice guy. But Duncan commits that being bad is cool and Gwen said that she guessed so. In the Confessional, Duncan commits that he came back for Gwen and he commits that Gwen better not sulk the whole time or else he might be dating Courtney. Chris told Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Sam, Courtney, Lindsay and Sierra that their team is the Heroic Hamsters. But Courtney asked that how are Hamsters heroic. Chris commits that it was that or else their team will be renamed the Heroic Hippos. But Courtney commits that the Hamsters will have to do. Just then, Jo commits that there are six people on the Villainous Vultures. Chris commits that he needs it for the "seat on the plane" Ezekiel prank. But Chris puts Alejandro on the Villainous Vultures instead. The robot (Alejandro) rolls over and right next to Heather. But Heather told the robot to keep away from her. In the Confessional, Heather commits that there’s something with that robot that she don’t like. Chris told the campers that their first challenge is to jump off the cliff, into the water that are invested with sharks (including Fang) to find one of the key that will unlock the door to the Spa Hotel. The first team that finds the key wins the challenge and the other team will lose a player at elimination tonight and Chris told everyone to meet him at the base of the cliff in 15 minutes. Mike asked if they need to change into their swimsuits or something first. But Chris tells them that there isn’t enough time. The teams walked to the cliff. Sam asked Sierra what brought her back. Sierra commits that she wants to win for Cody. She explained that she and Cody would’ve won in Season 3 if she didn’t accidentally blew up the plane in Drumheller. Sam commits that Sierra hair already grew back nicely. Sierra thanked Sam and explains that it’s tough to be apart for Cody. But it’s too dangerous for Cody to comeback. Sierra is pretty sure she can handle it long enough to win the money. Act 2 Act 3 At elimination, Chris congratulates the Villainous Vultures and Gwen apologized to Courtney about Gwen’s relationship with Duncan.She gave Courtney flowers only to find out that Courtney’s allergic.Then Chris asked a volunteer and Lightning volunteers.He’s off to Boney Island because there’s a hidden invincibility statue somewhere on the island.Then the Heroic Hamsters started to cast their votes and Lindsay drew an x on her face. Then Chris gives the marshmallows to Cameron, Sierra, Mike, Zoey and Sam. And Courtney and Lindsay are the bottom two.Lindsay was on the chopping block for her terrible driving skills and Courtney was on the block for making Lindsay drive the baby carriage and Lindsay has been voted off.She asked Chris if she had to ride the Hurl of Shame.But Chris came up with a brand new elimination device for this season. He debuts the Flush of Shame and everyone got their grossed looks on their faces except for Sierra who eventually takes a picture.Lindsay said goodbye to her teammates and she had it’s been a lot of fun.But then Chris pushed a button and Lindsay gets flushed.Then the water gushes out and the Heroes got soaked.Then Chris signs off the show. Trivia General *This episode ranked as the #1 telecast of the week among boys 9-14, #1 of the day with kids 9-14 and boys 6-11 & 9-14, and #1 in its time period among all key kids and boys. *A black and white version of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot's logo is seen on the contestants' new contracts. *Chris and Chef's bobbleheads that were first seen on Cartoon Network's Total Drama World Tour website are seen in the jail scene. *This marks the first episode Alex House plays the role of Alejandro, replacing Marco Grazzini, who voiced Alejandro for Total Drama Action and Total Drama World Tour. *Lindsay and Jo were chosen to be their carriage drivers, coincidentally, they were the first females voted off their respective teams. *Gwen's sarcastic remark about Chris considering Duncan a hero foreshadows the team switch that happens later on. *The first two contestants introduced from each generation were the ones that made it the farthest of their respective generations. *Jo says that she and Lightning are the two strongest contestants. Ironically, they are the first two eliminated from their team. *When Fang waves to the contestants, the four contestants looking at him from the top of the cliff are the final four of the season. *Courtney made Lindsay push the baby carriage. In Broadway, Baby!, she volunteered to be ridden in one. *This is the second time Lindsay votes herself off. Continuity * Coutrney told Gwen that in Season 3, Gwen stole Duncan from Courtney and Gwen became the New Heather. That was mentioned in Season 3. * This episode adds a couple of simple nods from Jamaica Me Sweat when the contestants went diving for treasure into shark infested waters and the baby carriages from Broadway, Baby! and the campers' first challenge from Not so Happy Campers Part 2 and when Lindsay voted herself off in Rock 'n' Rule. Gallery Category:Total Drama: All-Stars Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Article Stubs